hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Poseidon
Poseidon is the Olympian God of the seas and the brother of both Zeus and Hades. Appearances and Mentions on Young Hercules 1.13 - Forgery * Hephaestus mentions that Poseidon wants him to make another anchor. "You'd think he'd had enough of those already." 1.38 - Me, Myself, and Eye * Cheiron is naming the statues, and indicates one that is holding a trident as, "Neptune, God of the Sea". ** Neptune was the name that ancient Romans gave to the Greek god of the sea and earthquakes, Poseidon. 1.47 - Mila * Hercules tells Mila, "Well, Y-you could be the daughter of, like, you know, Poseidon, or Apollo, or..." "...or Zeus!" Mila chimes in. * When Mila confronts Hercules, she asks, "What if my father turned out to be some god other than Zeus? Someone like, say, Hades or Poseidon... or even Ares?" 1.50 - Valley of the Shadow * Vendor Christine tries to sell a fishing pole. "You'll steal a fish from Poseidon's plate." Poseidon is one of the more vengeful gods, as proven when Cecrops selected Athena over Poseidon as the patron god of Athens. Poseidon, rather than accepting the judgment, cursed Cecrops to roam the seas for eternity; Athena countered by blessing Cecrops with immortality so that he could find a way out (which he eventually did) (XWP "Lost Mariner"). Poseidon also cursed Ulysses while the hero was on his voyage home from the Trojan War. Ulysses was aided by Xena and Gabrielle (just like Cecrops) and eventually prevailed against the sea god (XWP " Ulysses"). Xena deflected a fireball/bolt from Hades at Poseidon when the Greek Gods tried to kill Eve. (XWP " Motherhood"). He is the father of Triton, Antaeus, as well as Polyphemus (in the myths he was the father of many others, but none were ever featured). He is technically the first god to appear on Xena: Warrior Princess, as he appears briefly in the opening sequence in the first 5 seasons when the narrator mentions "ancient gods". Unlike most of the other Olympians, Poseidon rarely appears in conventional human form, appearing instead as a gigantic man-shaped construct of water, wearing a crown and bearing his trident. It is unknown if this is his true appearance; it is likely just an alternate form (like the Ares Monster) that he uses for intimidation. Powers and Abilities Poseidon has the Powers and Abilities an olimpyan god, but he has special connection and complete control over the water, the seas and oceans and all who inhabit it. is one of the most powerful Olympyc gods, the specials powers of Poseidon as god are: Power over nature: ''' Poseidon, is capable of creating vast storms and the elements associated with the weather. '''Power over the water: '''is Poseidon's ability to control and create water on a large scale. '''Super Strength: '''Poseidon strength is huge, when his use the water, to enhance its size. Gallery Poseidon's trident.jpg|Nebula's Poseidon Tattoo Poseidon.jpg|Poseidon in the XWP Opening Sequence Poseidon2.jpg|needs citation poseidon 2.jpg|Poseidon in "Motherhood" poseidonxena.jpg|needs citation poseidon xena2.jpg|Poseidon in "Ulysses" poseidon xena.jpg|needs citation poseidon xena 3.jpg|needs citation poseidon emerging.jpg|Poseidon in "Lost Mariner" PoseidonOnHalfShell.jpg|Poseidon instructs the sirens to stop Ulysses in "Ulysses" Sobek vs Poseidon.png Poseidon xena 3.jpg Poseidon xena2.jpg Poseidonxena.jpg ariane179254_XenaWarriorPrincess_2x19-Ulysses_0368.jpg ariane179254_XenaWarriorPrincess_2x19-Ulysses_0470.jpg Appearances '''Xena: Warrior Princess * XWP Main Title Sequence * XWP: "Ulysses" * XWP: "Lost Mariner" * XWP: "Motherhood" de:Poseidon Category:Characters Category:Children of Kronos Category:Olympians Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:XWP villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gods